Kyra, The Demon of Darkness
by MermaidFairyWolf
Summary: As Gash's reign comes to a close, he chooses 100 demons to fight for their right to ascend the throne. However, he put all his faith that one specific demon would win and take his place, Kyra. There's just one problem: Kyra doesn't see eye to eye with Gash. Accepting OCs via PM or Reviews
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-Kyra's POV-

The battle for the demon throne, huh? King Gash must be really working hard on decided which one hundred of us will go to the human world. I can't imagine the horror he must be feeling. In history, we learned that King Gash worked hard not to continue these battles to become king. But, in the end, it was useless. Like his father before him, they had to choose a new batch of us children to go into the human world and fight for the right of that throne. The throne King Gash has held for the last century.

Me? I'm just your average demon orphan. Well, that's not true. Ted and Cherish, the demons who raised me, told me that my parents could still be alive. My parents left me in Ted and Cherish's care because they thought that I could learn to be a kind demon. It worked, according to King Gash. When he visited me in the orphanage a few years back, he told Ted and Cherish that I had a kind heart. But I knew I wasn't. My demonic powers were feared, and none of the children wanted to come near me… they would always avoid me. Even so, King Gash still told me that I was "kind."

"Kind?" What does it mean? When I checked dictionaries and asked my teachers, it always said the same thing:

_Kindness: The act of being kind. The ability to behave with _

_compassion and sympathy. To show care and consideration towards others._

According to these definitions, I'd given up on this a long time ago since no one really cared about me. I spent my life separated from the other children. It's been forever since I showed this "kindness."

**A few days later. Lunch time at the demon academy**

"Hey, did you hear? The king chose the one hundred demons going to the human world!" Some kid said to his friend. "I'm one of the demons going to the human world. Isn't that awesome?"

"Really? Oh man, I hope I was chosen. That way, we can battle together, like King Gash did. We'd make the ultimate combination," The other friend responded. They seemed to have bumped fists and eat lunch. I was in their background, listening to the recent news given to me. My class hasn't been told who would go. It is a hundred demons battling, so it would be a while to reach everyone's ears. But, I can wait for my class' announcement. I'm not at all interested in succeeding King Gash. Although he keeps saying that if he could choose anyone in succeeding him, it would be me. I really don't know why. I'm sure he would want someone like those kids over there. To be honest, even before the choices were made, I knew that one of the demons on that list, was going to be me. But how? How would I be able to succeed a great king like King Gash. He meant everything to this world, and I heard he saved it from annihilation. I can't top something like that. So, in conclusion, I'm ready to disappoint the king…

**At home, after the announcements**

I sat by my bedroom window. I had in my hand the seal of approval for the demon battle. I was busy contemplating what kind of king I wanted to be. I've been thinking about it ever since I got this seal. It was then that Ted and Cherish came into my room with a strawberry parfait, my favorite dessert.

"Hey honey. We heard the great news." Cherish told me sweetly, setting the parfait down on my desk. I looked away from them. Suddenly, Ted pulled on my small bat wings above my ears. You have no idea how much that hurt, especially when I was younger.

"Hey, stop being so negative about this. You should have known you'd be chosen to participate in the demon battle." Ted said, letting go of my wings.

"That really hurts Ted. I thought Cherish told you to stop messing with them," I complained. He laughed softly.

"Sorry about that, dear." Ted and Cherish were the ones who gave me my name, Kyra. My birth parents were that much in a hurry to get rid of me… They didn't even name me themselves. I really want to know why. That's all I've cared about. It's all I've ever cared about. Ted and Cherish were like the mother and father I never had, just as I am like a daughter to them.

I sat back down and looked out my window, "I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to participate in this bloodshed war for the demon throne. But I can't go against King Gash, either. I'm just going to disappoint him…" After a while, Ted and Cherish held me in their arms.

"It's alright Kyra. Just stay the way you are. There's no better way to ascend the throne Gash has prepared for you." Cherish said. Ted rubbed my head, agreeing with Cherish. I looked at the seal that read:

_Congratulations! You have been chosen to participate in the battle for the demon throne._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it isn't much right now, but I promise more next time. I am accepting OCs for this story and I'll try to keep up with the updates. Here is just a prologue. If you like, send in your characters via PM or Reviews. Either or is fine with me :) Next time, The meeting between Kyra and her book owner. Look forward to it!

Now here's what you need to fill out if you wish to send in a character:

**Demon**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Alignment:

Personality & Biography:

Partner:

Spell book color:

Powers & Natural Abilities:

Spells:

**Human**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Alignment:

Personality & Biography:

Partner:

Nationality:

**Extra Notes**

How did they meet?:

What's their relationship?:

How do you want them to meet Kyra?:

Is there anything else that I need to know about them?:


	2. Fated Encounter King's Favorite Fighter

A/N: I totally forgot to mention! If you wish to have your characters paired up/ coupled with someone, please let me know as well! Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fated Encounter. King's Favorite Fighter.**

-Kyra's POV-

Not soon after the hundred demons were given the seal of approval, we all arrived in the human world. We exited the demon world together, but we all landed in different areas of the world. When I awoke in the human world, I was in a forest. I only had the dark blue spell book I was given when we left and the clothes on my back. I looked around the area. I took my first step in the human world and continued to walk till I found some humans. Those are the rules of this battle. I have to find my human partner as fast as possible, and I have to survive.

**Many Months Later**

I never expected to have trouble finding a human who can read my spell book. It's almost been a year since I arrived here and my book owner was nowhere to be found. I've survived by hiding or munching off other humans. When a demon came even close to me, I'd high-tail it and find another place to go. But still, there wasn't a human yet who can read as much as a word out of this book. I started to give up and loose all hope in finding a human partner.

I was able to climb the gate of an American high school, according to the sign at the front. It was really late at night, so I had to find a place to sleep. I've been sensing a strong demon in this area. It's possible they know I'm here so I need to hide the best I could. Worst comes to worse, I'll have to run. But it didn't take long for them to follow me into the gated school. Beyond the metal, fish-net gate stood two characters:

One was a tall, adolescence man. He had short, brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing a plain, gray t-shirt under an unzipped hoody and a black baseball cap. He wore long jeans. The man had his demon's spell book under his left arm.

The other was about five inches taller than me in height. The demon looked to be like a knight from the old, human era. The medieval times, I believe the age was called. He was covered in gray armor and had a sword sheathed on his right hip. I could sense how strong he was. I'd be no match for him without a book owner of my own. I stared into the demon's armored eyes, baring my small fangs at him.

"Oh, if it isn't the King's favorite fighter. I thought I sensed an unusual demon." The armored demon said in his deep, intimidating voice. I've ran away from demons before. Not like this was going to be any different. I took a step back from the demon and his partner. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Tch!" I flinched.

"Terry, let's fight this demon. She doesn't seem to have a book owner." The demon was ready to draw his sword. The human, Terry, opened his gray spell book and the book began to glow.

"What knight fights a defenseless girl? Much less, an unarmed soldier?" I stated aloud. The demon only bared his teeth with a smile.

"_**Swordo**_!" Terry called out. That was when the demon sliced through the gate that protected me from him with one swing of his rather thin sword. A sword like that was able to cut through solid steel?

"_**Swordo**_!" Terry called out again. The demon quickly got above me and began to drop the glowing blade on me. Unlucky for him, I was able to dodge it. His attack hit the concrete pavement of the school and created a small crater around him.

He began to sheathe his sword and looked at my direction "Hm, interesting? You can see the blade of my sword."

"Don't underestimate me. You yourself said I was an 'unusual' demon." I told him. But to be honest, I barely saw his sword. If I was even a second off, I'd be done for. No wonder his aura is so powerful.

"Terry, we're going to play with the King's favorite fighter for a little bit. She's going to beg that our first spell hit her directly." The armored demon called his human partner, who casually came up to him.

"Geez Armor. Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your prey?" Terry spoke to his demon partner.

"This one is a strong demon, Terry. If she gets her book owner, no one would stand a chance against her. There's a reason the King personally chose Kyra as the next heir to his throne." Armor said. In truth, King Gash chose me because I had a pure heart and a kindred soul. But I don't understand what that even meant. The rumors spread and I was forever known as "the king's favorite fighter." Armor and Terry kept a close eye on me. "Let's finish her in this next shot. I'll be the king's favorite when I send her back to the demon world now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. I have to find my book owner. I will win against you!" I shouted. I wasn't sure if it would be true, but I needed to survive. I don't want to disappoint Ted and Cherish, who gave me the courage to face this bloodshed war. Most of all, I don't want to disappoint the one person who believed in me, King Gash. I may not be the king like he wished, but I can't let everything end here before anything started. I had to find my human partner!

"So much spunk for such a little girl. Alright, we'll do it Armor's way. We can play with you for a little bit." Terry said. Armor's sword glowed gray in preparation for his attack. "This will send you back to the demon world. _**Swordo**_!" Armor leaped high into the air and I tried to leap out of the way, but my leg got numb all of a sudden and Armor was directly above me. I couldn't escape from him now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I felt as if it could echo throughout the city.

.

..

...

-Natalie's POV-

**An apartment not too far from the school. 10:45pm. An hour later.**

"And…. Done! Alright. Got all the homework done, and even the groups' homework." I looked at the clock that read the time. "And it's not even midnight. I'm getting pretty good with this." I was already in my pajamas. When I finished everyone's homework, I went straight to bed.

This is where it got hard to sleep. It's because I start to think that doing everyone's homework was a bad thing… but I can't help it. It's impossible for me to say "no" to those guys. I've always been like this. I've always been taken advantage of by classmates. They would give me excuses as to why they couldn't do their homework, and I would know they were lying. It's that I couldn't say "no" or stand up against them. So I take the fast route and accept to do their work. I'd really be lying if I said that it didn't get to me.

After my endless worry about how I behave, like I do every night, I finally fell asleep.

**The next morning. 6:45am**

I got dressed in my hoodie and shorts for school. With all the homework in my bag, I was preparing breakfast with the news on. Apparently, there was an attack at the school last night and the black top was completely destroyed. I wondered what could have happened. The news reporter was saying to be careful for the students. I was really hoping they'd cancel school so I didn't have to go.

**Public High School. 7:15am**

I made it to school and saw that the gate's been cut through. They have security up to see if anyone was suspicious, I assumed. Passing the gate with my student ID, the group was waiting for me. *sigh* Let the day begin.

"Hey, Natalie! You got our homework done, right?" The leader of this group, Terry, told me. He had two lackeys: Reda and Larry. It's rumored that Reda was dating Terry at the moment. She tends to jump around a lot. Larry was Terry's best friend. And then, there's me. The too-good-for-her-own-good girl who can't stand up for herself. Isn't it sad that I know this and I still can't do a thing about it? "Hey, Natalie! You in there?" Terry knocked on my forehead.

"I'm sorry. Here are your assignments." I gave them their own stack of work that I completed last night. I've perfected their handwriting in the year we've known each other. It was to ease the suspicion, but once in a while I would purposely use my own handwriting. They'd never tell the difference though.

"Alright, you did well this time." Reda said. I gave her my best (fake) smile.

"We'll see you after school with tonight's homework." Larry said as the three left. When they left, I was able to relax and go to the destroyed blacktop. Everyone seemed fascinated with it. I heard a bunch of theories, like how bombs could have been set up or something… If it was bombs, why did they set it to go off when there was no one around? A practice bomb maybe? A lot of us thought the same thing.

**After school**

Today wasn't the worst of days. I just got a ton of work from Reda, Terry, and Larry so I have to head straight home and finish it as fast as possible. When I got to my apartment building, I was horrified by what I saw. It was a wounded girl up against my door. She was bleeding and had tattered clothing. She had a dark blue book in her arms. Her breathing was irregular and she had pointed ears with bat wings above her ears.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" I ran up to her. She looked up to me with her sharp, golden eyes. They seemed dead, though.

"You… I need you… to…" she spoke weakly before she passed out.

"Hey. Hey! Oh man, I need to get you to the hospital." I picked her up on my back with her spell book and left to the closest hospital.


	3. My Name is Kyra And I Need You

**Chapter 2: My Name is Kyra. And I Need You.**

-Kyra's POV-

I awoke in a white room with half tiled, half plastered walls. There was a smell of medicine all over this place. I was covered in bandages and gauze, dressed in some gown. Was this a hospital? Wait? Where's my book? I saw it on the side desk. I took it and held on tight to it. Soon later, someone was coming through the door and I held onto my book tighter, looking to the door with caution.

"Oh, you're up. Thank goodness" A girl in a sleeveless, zip up jacket with a spaghetti-strap top said. She had on jean shorts too. The girl had a genuine smile.

"You've been comatose for three days. Seeing how you were near death when I found you, you're healing pretty fast." She sat on the stool next to the bed. Looking at the time and seeing she was pretty young-looking, she probably just came out of school. She set her bag down.

"I'm Natalie. Natalie Anderson. If you want, call me 'Nat'. What's your name?" she asked me. I just looked at her and looked away, holding on tighter to my spell book. The girl leaned on the bed to look at me in the eye. She was still smiling.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen. I'm a pretty good listener." She told me. I laid in the comforters, facing away from her, and hid my face in the blankets. Natalie softly rubbed my head and I heard her leave the room. I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

I began to remember the night I was attacked by Armor and Terry. I was hit by his sword attack and my book was out in the open. How I got out was simply pure luck. Terry had ran out of heart energy and he and Armor decided to leave me be until Terry could regain them. I kept running until I ran into an apartment building. Armor could have burnt my book. I really need a human partner, or I'm dead the next time I see Armor. Natalie said that I'd been here three days… Where is Armor? Why hasn't he found me yet? Is he waiting somewhere?

**Lunch time. The next day.**

During lunch, I barely ate anything. The hospital food was really bland tasting. Since its Saturday, Natalie was with me the whole day, trying to get me to eat. She's really giving it her all to become friends with me. It made me wonder what she's done in the three days I was comatose. Did she do the same thing? Did she watch over me?

"Nurse, is it okay if I take her outside?" Natalie asked my nurse.

She nodded "She does need some fresh air. I'll get you a wheel chair so you two can go outside." Outside? It's been four days since I've been there. I stared out the window, wanting to feel the air. However, being outside meant that I was in danger of Armor. I was going to put Natalie and this hospital in real trouble.

The wheel chair was wheeled in by the nurse and Natalie looked at me "Can you stand yet? Or do you need to be picked up?" I looked outside my window and sighed. I turned towards Natalie, standing on the opposite side of the window and got out of the bed, with my spell book in hand.

"I can walk just fine. I don't need a wheel chair." I told them. Natalie kneeled down to my eye level and placed her hand on top of my head.

"You don't need to try so hard. It's okay to relax and let someone spoil you when you're injured." Natalie told me. I looked at her, thinking about both the wishes of this human girl and its consequence of being out in the open. I crossed my arms and went to the wheel chair, sitting in it.

"Fine. I'll do what you say." Maybe, nothing won't happen. If enemies do come, I might be able to get the enemy away before anyone here gets involved. Either way, this human girl can't get hurt. She saved me and I know there isn't a thing I can do to repay her. Natalie put a thin blanket over my lap and spell book.

"Alright, let's take a stroll around the hospital." She wheeled me away from the room.

**Hospital Yard**

I hoped this was as far as this day would go. But, then, I can't shake the feeling of a nearby demon. What's worst, it was Armor's demonic aura I keep sensing. He's probably ready to burn my book. I have to run before they get here, but…

"Doesn't the fresh air feel great? It's such a great day." Natalie set me by a bench, where she sat. I only looked at her.

"Isn't there anything you could be doing better than taking care of some kid you barely know?" I asked her. "Like hanging out with friends or being with your family?" It took a moment for her to answer.

"Well, I found you bleeding all over my apartment door. Not being there for you wouldn't be right. I'll always be here till you leave, okay" Natalie petted my head. She put her hand down. "So, what's your name? You never told me." That's something I can't tell. Any human can be a book owner, and I'd rather only deal with one pair than dozens right now. I couldn't even look at her while I thought about the dangers I can put her by uttering my name. Armor made it really clear that my being here attracts demons who have heard of "the king's favorite fighter." That's maybe hundreds of demons. Who knows which hundreds are in the human world with book owners, when I can't even use my powers yet? "I guess we aren't there yet. You haven't used my name yet either."

_That doesn't mean I don't know it_. Armor was growing closer and closer. Did he find me? I looked towards the front of the hospital. There's no way I can protect this hospital on my own without a single spell. "Hey, I'm a little thirsty. Can you get me something to drink?"

"Sure. Wait right here okay?" Natalie left me to get me a drink from the cafeteria not too far from here.

As soon as she was out of sight, I got out of the wheel chair with my book and left the hospital grounds. I wasn't about to put anyone here in danger. I'm sorry Natalie, but you can't be seen with me. I'll only endanger you.

**In the forest, outside the main city. An hour later.**

I was in a secluded area outside the city, facing against Armor and his book owner, Terry. They had followed me from the hospital. I had my spell book in a bag Natalie gave me, which I can tell Armor and Terry knew about.

"Sensing us and taking us to a place like this. You must really care about the humans." Armor taunted "You really are like King Gash."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Besides…" I got ready for a fight with Armor "…I'm nothing like the king."

"**_Swordo_**! Terry called out. When Armor came at me, I was able to dodge it and I ran for the human to steal his book. He called the spell again and Armor quickly came at me with his sword. They probably only know one spell so I at least know what I can do to avoid it. I jumped to the side and used a roundhouse kick to attack him. He took the hit and slid off. I continued for Terry's spell book. "Oh no you don't!" I was so close when Terry took me by my neck and forcibly brought me down to the ground. His book continued to glow.

"Enough of this folly! You'll be sent home now!" Armor came up to me with his sword. I couldn't escape, no matter how much I struggled. Armor rose his sword as he stood right by me. So this is how I'm going to disappoint King Gash… Ted… and Cherish… At least I can go home now…

"Swor-" Terry called out before being silenced by something. Armor looked at his book owner.

"Terry, what's wrong?" Armor saw that Terry was pushed down to the ground by a nervous Natalie. I was able to get away, but I was too shocked by Natalie's sudden appearance. She saved me again.

"I-I don't know what's going on… but I'm… I'm going to protect this little girl!" Natalie was scared. Every part of her being was shaking. She's only known me for four days tops, but I can see that she really cared about me.

The human, Terry, looked at Natalie and got agitated "What the- Natalie?!"

"Terry?! Are you bullying this little girl?!" Natalie was shocked.

"Well, well. So you're with her. This is interesting." Terry crossed his arms.

"Terry! I need you to read the spell so we can get rid of this pest once and for all!" Armor called to his partner.

"Get that book! I need you to take that book in his hands!" I called out to Natalie.

"Wha-?" Natalie looked at me. "The book?"

"Armor, let's get rid of Natalie first. She's seen too much." Terry commanded. "Kyra can wait." Armor seemed to agree with Terry as he went towards Natalie, whom was stepping away from them.

"Natalie!" I got up and stood in front of her.

"**_Swordo_**!" Terry called out as I took the hit. It wasn't as strong as when I took the hit at the school, but it still hurt regardless. But I had to take this hit, or Natalie would have been killed.

"So you protected a human over yourself? You've become soft, King's Favorite Fighter." Armor put pressure on the sword's helm downward. I bit my lower lip to handle the pain, I held onto the blade and forced it upward.

"You are not laying a finger on this human! She's not a part of this battle!" I lifted the sword and tossed it aside to kick Armor back. I carried Natalie, bridal style, and ran as fast as I could away from Terry and Armor. Natalie was a full foot taller than me, so this must look awkward to Natalie.

**In an open grotto.**

The sun disappeared from the sky, but that wouldn't stop Armor. He was set in burning my book, and he won't stop till he got what he wanted. I set Natalie down against a tree. She was way too scared, so much she couldn't even stand up right. I put a bit of distance between Armor and me. They'll catch up soon, though.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Natalie rather rudely. She flinched when I asked her. I took a breath to relax and sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I was just-"

"What happened back there? Why were Terry and that knight guy attacking you?" Natalie asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why... You'll only be in more danger." I said, looking away from her. I heard a rather heavy exhale come out of her mouth and I looked at her when she slapped me across my face.

"I'm really tired of this. You just ran off without saying anything and I find you being attacked. Do you realize how worried I was when I couldn't find you?! Can you please trust me, even if it's a little bit?!" Natalie scolded me. I looked at her, shocked. The hand she slapped me with shook from the slap itself, but the rest of her shook with anger, fear, and worry. I felt my eyes water as I held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Natalie held me tight. I wasn't crying, but I really was sorry that I kept her in the dark. If anyone knew what it felt like to be left out, it would be me. I was a social outcast, but I still wanted to be friends with someone. Natalie was always there for me. She saved my life twice and I just kept pushing her away.

As I was thinking this, my bag started to glow dark blue. The color of my spell book. "Huh? What's this shine?"

_No… It can't be... Anyone but Natalie... _I stepped away and looked at Natalie. I started to get worried. "Natalie…"

Natalie smiled at me "That's the second time you used my name."

I bared my teeth "I don't want you to fight! But if you and I want to survive the night, I need you!"

"What?"

I clutched my hand into a fist. Then, I held onto my dress and looked at her, still worried but determined. "My name is Kyra. I'm a demon from another world. And I need your power to defeat Armor!"


	4. Armor vs Kyra The Final Showdown!

**Chapter 3: Armor vs Kyra. The Final Showdown!**

-Kyra's POV-

"My name is Kyra. I'm a demon from another world. And I need your power to defeat Armor." I told Natalie after finding out she is my human partner.

"You… need me?" Natalie asked me. I took off my bag and opened it. I took out the shining, dark blue book and held it out to Natalie. She reached for it "What is-"

I took it back from her "Natalie, if you take this book and as much as read a word out of it, you're always going to be fighting. Nowhere is going to be safe. If you take this book, I can't guarantee your life. You absolutely have to be sure you're ready to fight." I held it back out to her "Natalie… are you ready to fight with me in this war?"

.

..

...

-Natalie's POV-

Fighting? War? Is that what was going on back there? It seemed that she was determined to battle against Terry and the other child. But she also looked scared. What did I want to do now? It's sounds like I can be of use to Kyra, this "demon of another world."

"So, what's it going to be? Terry and Armor are going to be here soon." She said. I looked at the shining dark blue book in front of me and reached my hand out.

"I said I was going to protect you. I may not like the idea of violence, nor can I fight to save my own life… but you've become a good friend to me. If there is anything I can do for you, I'll gladly do it." I told her. She smiled as I took the glowing book. It shined brighter than before. I stood up the best I could.

"Now, this battle is evenly matched." Kyra looked back at me. "I'm glad you chose to fight with me on your own will."

"I'll do everything I can to help, Kyra" I told her.

.

..

...

-Kyra's POV-

_I only hope you don't regret it later…_ I turned forward. "Can you run? We're going to find Terry and Armor." I told her.

"Yeah." Natalie said. She still didn't seem to have the will to fight. I don't know how long she'll last in this battle. I really hope she doesn't use all of her energy on a single spell.

"Alright, let's go." Worse comes to worse, I'll have to take Natalie away and deal with them on my own again. They can't get anywhere near her. Together, we ran towards where I sensed Armor.

When we found them a little bit later, Armor and Terry were fighting fit. They were probably regaining heart energy during the small break we had. "Oh? Little Natalie became your book owner? That little doormat? What an unfortunate turn of events for you, King's favorite fighter" The human, Terry, insulted. I saw that it got to Natalie, and the glow of my book dimmed. It took her just those words to lose her heart? This isn't good.

"You might as well be on your own, King's favorite fighter." Armor spoke.

"I'd love to do this on my own." I looked down, with my back towards Natalie. "My human has no will to fight and she's a total liability." I clutched my fist and looked back at Natalie, who was already crying. "But she chose to fight with me, and she saved my life twice. My human partner, while a nuisance she can be, is a person who doesn't think twice for people who needs her help." I looked up to Armor "I need her, just as much as you need your human in this battle. I'm not about to lose faith in her, even if she is a bother." I confidently told them, getting angry.

"Kyra…" I heard Natalie say happily. I ignored it as my book regained its radiance.

"Dare insult my human partner again, and I'll tear you apart!" I angrily hollered. Armor and Terry showed a smile of confidence. _I'll protect Natalie, no matter what_.

"Let's get this show on the road." Terry said as his gray book glowed brightly.

"Natalie, be ready to call the spell from the book. Put your heart and soul into the spell. I'll take it from there." I told Natalie as she opened the book for the first time. I held my hands out and faced forward.

"Right." Natalie agreed.

"**_Swordo_**!" Terry called out. Armor leaped up into the air and was about to come down with his sword.

"Natalie, call the spell!" I jumped back. Natalie looked a little confused. "Natalie, what's going on back there? Just call the spell!"

"Which one do I call? There are two spells…"

"Two?!" Terry, Armor, and I were shocked. Armor came close and I took Natalie to dodge the attack. Armor went back to Terry's side.

"How have they learned two spells already? They just became partners, didn't they?" Armor said.

"This isn't good. Armor, we have to destroy their book!" Terry became serious. Armor held up his sword.

I covered Natalie as best I could. "What do you mean 'two spell'? I have two spells?" I asked, holding myself up.

"There are two spells I can read. I don't know which on to call." She showed me the inside of the book. A passage from both sides of the book was in dark blue ink instead of its usual gray.

"I wasn't expecting this… Natalie, call whichever spell you want. We don't know what they do, so call them when Terry calls Armor's spell." I instructed her. "I need you more than ever now."

"Alright. I'll do what I can." Natalie said. We got up and faced the team in front of us.

"**_Swordo_**!" Terry called out. Armor charged at me and I dodged it.

"Natalie!" I called.

"**_Shidor_**!" Natalie called. I held my hands out as a beam of pure dark energy came out of my hand. It hit Armor directly and he flew off to the side. I looked at Natalie, worried since it was Natalie's first spell and the first one she's seen head-on. I didn't say anything.

"Terry! Call the spell!" Armor got up, aiming his sword at Natalie.

"Natalie!" I ran towards her.

"**_Swordo_**!"

"**_Shidor_**!"

Our two spells collided, and the both of us flew back to our respective sides of the battle field. I got up and looked towards Terry and Armor.

"I'm tired of this nonsense! Terry, lets end them now!" Armor called.

"**_Swordo_**!" Terry called.

"**_Ganzu Shidor_**!" Natalie called.

As Armor came for us, I held my hand up and balls of dark energy surround me. As soon as he came close, I lowered my hand towards Armor and a lot of beams of dark energy shot towards him. Unfortunately for them, Terry was behind him and a few beams reached him.

"Terry, protect the book!" Armor shouted as Terry held on tightly to his spell book. Armor leaped up into the air as the barrage of dark beams ended.

"Natalie! The first spell to the second!" I commanded.

"**_Shidor_**!" Natalie called as I shot a beam of dark energy at Armor, pushing him back.

"**_Ganzu Shidor_**!" Natalie called immediately called afterwards. The barrage of dark beams aimed for Terry and Armor as I saw the gray book burst to flames in contact of one of the dark beams. As Armor disappeared, Terry ran off. I looked at Natalie, who had been quiet for a really long time.

"Natalie, let's go back. I'll explain everything to you." I lent my hand out to her. She nodded her head, holding onto my spell book, and I lead her away from the forest.

**Natalie's Apartment**.

I sat with Natalie in her apartment. She was in deep thought. Probably about her very first battle between demons. Natalie held onto the spell book, tightly, on her lap. I had explained to her about the demon battle and how it was a long war of a hundred children fighting against each other until one is left. I also explained that what happened to Armor can happen to me if my spell book was burnt.

"So I have to protect this book to protect you?" She told me.

"In a sense, yes. That book is worth more than anything. But I can also die in this battle. And I can't die. I have people back home that I need to find." I was talking about my parents. More than anything, I want to find them and ask why they sent me to the orphanage. I looked at her, who looked worried. "Ah, I'm really sorry. I promise I won't die. But I will protect you. I have a strong body." She smiled and laughed a little bit. She looked at her watch and gasped in realization.

"Shoot, I need to do homework. Kyra, you can sleep first." She told me. She sat at her desk, taking the spell book with her. She sat it down on her desk and a bunch of papers from her backpack. I went to see what the papers were. It was her homework for Monday and on one of the papers, she put Terry's name. Wait, what? She's not-

"I've been doing this for a good year now." Natalie said, working on four different worksheets.

"This Terry person is-"

"The one we saw in the forest, yes."

"Natalie, you can't do this. If that's the same Terry we battled with, he'll do this forever! You took Armor away from him!" I was horrified by this. She put the pencil down and turned her chair to me. "You have to stand up against him and these Reda and Larry characters."

"I know, but I can't! It's like Terry said. I'm a doormat. I let everyone do what they want with me." Natalie told me. I started to get worried. I sat on her futon and looked around. She lived on her own. Natalie always worked hard. I can't stand that she's allowing herself to be bullied. I looked at Natalie as I fell asleep, worrying about what will happen in the future. Not for me… but for Natalie.


	5. What's Wrong, Natalie? Balbo and Seth

A/N: Balbo and Seth belong to Barrett M107. If you still wish to turn in a character, please return to Chapter 1 and fill out the character reference sheet at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's Wrong, Natalie? Balbo and Seth.**

-Kyra's POV-

**Two days later.**

We got through our first weekend together. After Natalie finished "her" homework on Saturday, we did a little training in the mountains. She was getting used to using my spell book and I feel that she was getting stronger as the day passed.

It's an early morning Monday. Natalie, or rather 'Nat' as she wants me to call her now, was making breakfast with the local news on. She does this every morning apparently and Nat was a great cook. She had a smile on her face as she played with my bat wings during breakfast. Though it did hurt, I was glad she seemed to be having fun with me around. I'm a demon who controlled the darkness and Nat's a lonely human who just wanted someone to be there for her.

"Nat, you have school now, don't you?" I told her, mainly for her to stop playing with the bat wings attached to my head.

"Oh shoot. I do. Kyra, do you mind shopping for dinner tonight? I have work after school and I won't have the time to shop." She put her palms together and lowered her head at me. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Alright, give me the money and a grocery list. I'll go get them in the afternoon." I told her. I wanted to rest a little bit longer before going out. Nat gave me her wallet and a piece of paper.

"Here you go. Do you know where the grocery shop is?"

"Of course I do. You showed me yesterday." I took the wallet and list. She petted my head and kissed it.

"See you tonight. I should be home by 8 tonight. Kyra, I put your spell book in the safe in the closet. If anything happens, Saturday's date is the code. Take the book and find me." Nat instructed me.

"Why aren't you taking the book?"

Nat put her backpack on "I'm going to school, where Terry is. If he sees the book, he won't hesitate in burning it. I need you to protect it while I go to school. I need to come back for work so I'll take it to work then."

"Won't he know where you live or work?" I asked.

Nat sighed "No… No one knows I live here, nor do they know I work. Beyond school, no one knows my personal life… not even those guys." Nat then had a moment of realization. "Oh that's right." She unhooked the house key from her key ring and gave it to me. "You'll need this to lock the door."

I took the key "Alright. Well, get going! You'll be late." Nat left the apartment as I locked the door behind her. Through the window, she waved good bye as I did the same thing. She ran off once again.

I still need to get used to living here, but it's better than in the orphanage back in the demon world. Here, I had more elbow room. I usually spent my days alone back home, because the other kids didn't want to go anywhere near me. It only got worse when my epitaph, "King's Favorite Fighter," came around. I barely knew King Gash, but everyone knew I was his personal favorite. A lot of demons must be out looking for me, even as we speak. I decided to rest on the futon and turned off the TV. Nat's already struggling with the apartment bills, so I have to make sure everything is off if they aren't being used. When everything was completely off, I drifted to sleep in the futon.

.

..

...

-Natalie's POV-

**8:15AM. Public High School: Principal's Office.**

This isn't good… I knew Terry was a horrible person after fighting with Kyra, but I didn't expect him to go as far as this. When he didn't find Kyra's spell book in my bag this morning, he did this…

"Ms. Anderson, is it true that you stole Ms. (Reda) Tyler's, Mr. (Larry) Langston's, and Mr. (Terry) Chandlers' homework assignments to steal answers?" Principal Darryl interrogated me with Reda, Larry, and Terry in the room. Being me, I couldn't answer or I knew I'd agree to it. Terry's planning on me to cave in. "Ms Anderson, if this is true, I'm going to have to either suspend you or worse, expulsion. I was shocked and stood up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Wait! Stealing answers for one homework assignment leads to expulsion? That's not fair!" I exploded.

"Ms. Anderson. These three individuals tell me that you have been doing this ever since freshmen year. If you come clean now, we can work out a suspension." Principal Darryl explained. I looked at Terry, glaring at his grinning face. I didn't know what to do now. At this point, it's going to be a suspension. I looked back at Principal Darryl.

"Principal Darryl. I can't prove my innocence, but I can tell you that I did not steal their homework assignments for a year. I've been doing their homework assignments!" I stood my ground. This is the first time I fought for myself, so I don't know if this is right or not. But I wasn't about to let Terry control me anymore. When I saw Terry, Reda, and Larry, they weren't worried at all.

"Sir," Terry walked up to the desk "Natalie confirmed that she is unable to prove she didn't do it. It's no doubt that she had each of our homework assignments in her bag."

"I'm really sorry Ms. Anderson," Principal Darryl set his glasses down "But unless you can prove that it was the other way around, I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you from school."

"SUSPEND?! But Principal Darryl, I can't be-" I slammed my hands on his desk.

"I'm sorry Ms. Anderson. But I have no choice. Until we figure out what's going on here, you aren't allowed on campus." I grind my teeth in anger.

"There are other things about her that you should know about Natalie, Principle Darryl." Reda and Larry joined Terry. Why are they doing this now? Is it really about Armor? What do they mean by 'other things?' I gasped, in realization.

"You don't mean-!" I shouted. Terry's group grinned and I was horrified. 'That' was something no one else was supposed to know!

.

..

...

-Kyra's POV-

**Natalie's Apartment. 10:45AM.**

I woke up from my nap to see that Nat had come home. Before I can regain my consciousness, Nat laid next to me and held me close. This was when I fully woke up.

"N-Nat?! What are you doing home?" I pushed against her chest. I heard crying and tears fell onto the futon. "Natalie?"

"I'll be fine… Don't worry… I'll be okay…" Nat was shaking. I didn't say anything further. I listened to her soft crying until she fell asleep a few minutes later.

After Nat fell asleep, I was able to escape her grasp and Nat was still asleep. Her eyes were puffy and filled with tears. I wiped her eyes. I took the wallet, grocery list, and spare key. I still had a job to do: to get groceries. I looked at Nat, who was sound asleep. I left the house and locked the door behind me. Nat seemed down for some reason. I should help her. Cheer her up somehow. With these thoughts, I left to the grocery store.

**Around Town. 2:45PM.**

Well, I managed to figure out what to buy on my own and I was finally heading home, until I started feeling the presence of a demon. But something wasn't right about this feeling. With the shopping bag, I was running towards the demon. This kind of feeling made me feel insecure. Sometimes, it's there. Sometimes, it disappears for a second. Something like this never happened.

I ended up in an ally way and found the demon. It was some short kid with a purple 'hawk and breathing hard. He had on a purple long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves up to his elbow. He also had black jeans. There were shoes and gloves tossed on top of him. I ran to him and held him up. "Hey! Hey! Kid!" I tried shaking him. I held my hand on top of him.

"Shoot, his breath is low!" _But he's a demon…_ "Wait, what am I thinking?! Demon or not, it won't be a fair fight. I have to take him home…" I collected his belongings and carried him on my back. I headed back the apartment.

**Natalie's Apartment.**

Soon later, I opened the door the best I could. When I did, I saw that Nat was getting ready for her part-time job at the convenience store. She saw the kid on my back and ran to me to help.

"What happened?" Nat asked, in shock. I set the grocery bag down on the floor by the door and walked to the futon. I laid him on top of it and found where Natalie kept her first aid kit and went back to him.

"I actually found him like this. He was dying so I brought him here. I figured I can do something about him when I got here." I was dressing his wounds. "And there's another thing… He's a demon."

"A Demon?!" Natalie was shocked as she reached for her bag and took out the spell book.

"Nat, he's dying. I can't fight a dying demon. It wouldn't be fair." I told Nat. She calmed down and sat next to me. "It's okay. You can go to work, Nat. I'll watch over him. I'll come get you if he tries anything.

"… Alright." Nat didn't sound enthusiastic about it. It's probably because it's work. A lot of humans don't usually like going there. She took her bag and the key she gave me, and she left out the door. I continued to watch over the injured demon.

**A few hours later.**

He finally woke up after I finished cleaning the apartment a little bit. My bat wings were hidden under the cleaning bandana I wore. The kid came to me.

"What happened to me?" he asked. I looked at him. "Who are you?"

Well, so he doesn't know who I am. Maybe I don't have to fight him. I'm not in a fighting mood anyway. "I'm Kyra and I live here with my older sister, Natalie. She's at work right now, but she'll be home soon."

"My name's Balbo. How did I end up here?" Balbo introduced himself to me.

"I was shopping around the area I found you at. You were beaten and injured. I couldn't leave you." I walked passed him to watch TV. He joined me. "So what's your story? How did a little kid like you get beat up?"

That's when he snapped. "Little? I'M NOT A LITTLE!" There's the strong aura I felt before his demonic aura started disappearing. I started to laugh as he continued to whine. "What's so funny? You totally insulted me!"

"You're pretty funny when you're mad. That's what." I laughed. Nat came into the apartment.

"Hey Kyra. How's the kid?" Nat asked me. "It's nice to hear you laughing."

"Oh hey Nat. The kid's fine. He has a lot of energy." I said, calmly. He crossed his arms and looked away. "How was work?"

"It was good." Such a normal, generic response. Balbo walked up to her. "What's wrong?"

Balbo looked at me and back at Nat "You too don't look alike. Are you two really sisters?"

"We aren't sisters, but Kyra is my de-" I shut her mouth before Nat can finish her sentence.

"I was adopted." I finished it for her. I glared at Nat for a moment and uncovered her mouth. I looked back at Balbo. If he knew I was a demon, we would have to fight. Even if his book owner isn't around, I still have to worry. We should probably find where he lives. "Balbo, where do you live? We can take you home since it's late." I offered nicely.

"Oh thanks Kyra. I can take you to where I live to meet my partner, Seth. We can have dinner out if you want." Balbo offered.

"We were actually just going to-" I wanted to refuse, but…

"We'd love to, Balbo was it? You seem really nice." Nat interrupted.

"Don't get used to it. But you guys did save my life." Balbo said. I sighed and the three of us got ready to leave for where Balbo lived. To meet Balbo's book owner. Oh Nat, if we have to battle, you better be ready. If we do end up in a fight, it'll be your fault.

"What about the groceries I went and bought today?" I asked. I'm glad Nat was feeling a little bit better than this afternoon. Though I do want to find out, I won't speak about it until she's ready to tell me herself.

"It's alright. We can cook it tomorrow night." Nat said and smiled. When she smiled that time, she seemed to be hiding something. I don't know what it is, but she's really hiding something. I wonder what it is, and why did she come home from school early today?

After a moment Balbo, Nat, and I left the house and Balbo lead us to where he lived. He didn't seem liked the type to remember where he lived, even from a place he didn't know.

**Balbo's Place. 8:30PM**

It was a normal house just outside of town. No wonder I couldn't sense his demonic aura. It's too far for me to sense. I can only sense demons within the city. Nat gave me a burette to hide my bat wings. My pointed ears aren't a problem, but the wings would be a dead give-a-way about me being a demon.

"So here's my and my partner's place. We are going to be here for a little bit and continue traveling. We're going to Tokyo, Japan next. You see, we've been traveling around the world to protect the human world from evil monsters." Balbo said. He walked to the door as Nat bent down to me.

"Demons travel?" she whispered. I was already irritated that we're staying here, but I wasn't about to blow up at her. Especially knowing something horrible happened to her this morning.

"Yeah. A lot of demons travel to fight. It lessens up the duration time of the war. Basically, a lot of demons want to finish the war as fast as possible. Quicker we become king." I explained to her. Nat understood. That's probably the reason why I felt so irritated. Balbo probably wants to finish up this bloodthirsty war as fast as possible by traveling to the demons. I wanted the same thing. I want to finish this war so humans aren't involved with us. I never considered traveling though.

"Okay, wait here. I'll get Seth and see if he's okay with you coming inside." Balbo said going into the house. Nat and I sat on the porch staircase. We were quiet for a moment until Nat broke the silence.

"Hey, Kyra. If it's alright with you, can we go travel too? Sure, I don't look forward to fighting demons along the way, but I do want to see the world for what it is." Nat told me with a slightly-depressing smile. Irritated or not, I can't help but feel sorry for her. Natalie? What's wrong with you? What happened this morning?

"Hey, you must be the girls that saved Balbo?" I heard a man say. I looked back with Nat and we saw a very tall man with dark grey hair and hazel brown eyes. He really looks mad for some reason. An expression I usually had back in the demon world. According to Nat, I've changed. He wiped his nose with his index finger. He also had a Dark Purple spell book in his hand. "I'm Seth Mckinnion, Balbo's partner." He seemed more apathetic than annoyed. "Are you a demon?" He asked me.

He knows? Shoot! I didn't want to fight. This is bad.


	6. What should I do? Natalie's Resolve

A/N: Sorry it took a while. I am currently packing and getting ready to go to Hawaii for a few days and I may or may not be able to continue updating. While I still can work on the story, I can't promise that I can update while I'm gone. Have fun with this update and I'll see you soon!

~MermaidFairyWolf

* * *

**Chapter 5: What should I do? Natalie's Resolve.**

-Kyra's POV-

"Are you a demon?" Seth asked me, bluntly. I was unprepared for a fight. Balbo reached up to Seth's gray tank top and tugged on it.

"Come on, Seth. Stop intimidating them. Demon or not, they're our friends today." Balbo said. He looked at me and Nat. "Besides, if they were enemies, they'd have attacked me already." It was true that we could have attacked him, but I wasn't about to attack a defenseless, dying demon like he looked. I'm not a demon like Armor…

"Alright. You two can come in for dinner if you want. I do want to thank you for saving him." Seth headed back into the house. I'm not too sure if it was really okay. Nat and I cautiously entered Balbo's and Seth's home, expecting to fight.

Inside, Nat and I saw bowl of beef stew with rice on the side laid out on a small, round table. There were four plates set up around the food.

"Come on, let's eat." Balbo said, sitting on the floor next to me. Our human partners sat together as well. I was still a little concerned about this. I couldn't shake the feeling that we'd have to fight. It's probably because we were up against another demon and his human partner. Although everyone was eating, I couldn't drop my guard for a second. It took me a second before I decided to fill my plate with evenly proportions of stew and rice. Nat broke the silence soon after I started eating.

"So, what happened to you, Balbo? You were pretty beat up when Kyra found you." Nat asked. I was wondering that too. I looked at him with a full mouth.

"Oh, there were these guys looking suspicious in the city while looking for Seth since he ran off to do his own thing again, but when I went to see what they were up to, they threw a fit and started attacking me. I fought back, but they grouped up on me. Next thing I knew, I was in Kyra's care." Balbo explained. "They were found by the convenience store a little bit before 11AM. Maybe quarter till." That's when Nat jumped a little.

"I was at the gym, Balbo. You should know that." Seth pointed at Balbo with his fork. Balbo laughed in embarrassment. "I told you before we left too. You need to clean out your ears." Seth went back to eating. That struck a nerve for Balbo, but Nat interrupted him.

"Um, Balbo. Can you tell me what the guys that beat you up looked like?" Nat asked, nervously. Does this have something to do with what happened today? I remained quiet, eating my dinner like Seth.

"Hmm. I can't quite remember the details. But it was two de- I mean, fellas." I didn't react, but I caught that. So there are more demons? I was sensing two other demons in town. Balbo continued "When they were attacking me, three teenagers –two boys and a girl- came around and the boys started beating on me. I remember one of them being named 'Terry' when his friend said they were going to join in the fight. The girl left to the store, but she immediately left."

Terry?! By Nat's work?! I saw Nat, who looked pretty mad. I've never seen her like this. Hell, I didn't think it was possible for her to get mad "Nat, are you alright?"

She looked up at us and calmed down "Oh, I'm fine actually. Just hearing how Balbo got beaten by Terry's gang upset me." She got up "Kyra, I think we should be heading home."

"Awww, but you guys just got here!" Balbo whined. I probably should go with Nat. She's not herself. I stood up as well.

"Stop your whining! It's late and we have stuff to do." I told Balbo.

"Balbo, walk them out." Seth ordered him. Balbo sighed and stood up.

"Fine, I will." I followed Balbo when Nat was called by Seth. They seemed to be talking about something but I couldn't hear the conversation. By the time they were done talking, I was already outside. Nat came out soon after.

"Alright, thanks for everything. Hope we'll see each other again." Balbo waved goodbye as Nat and I left. _I'm sure we will, Balbo._ I couldn't help but worry about Nat. She's really hasn't been herself.

**Natalie's Apartment. 10:15PM.**

Nat's been really lethargic since we got home. She went straight to watching TV. Isn't she supposed to be doing a lot of homework assignments right now? She's never watched TV this late.

"Nat, are you sure your okay? Don't you have to do homework?" I asked, getting the futon ready. I didn't get a response. She was watching some anime show meant for my age group. Now I'm positive something happened to her. She usually doesn't do something like this. "Nat, can you please talk to me? Something happened. I know it." I was getting worried. Nat's my very first friend. If there's something I can do, I want to help.

"Terry's gang… they found out…" Nat took a while to respond to me. Huh? "They knew about my job and about me living alone. My school didn't allow students like me and I could be expelled for it. For now, I'm suspended from school for cheating. The reason Terry's gang was by my work was probably to get proof that I work." Nat confessed to me. She was… suspended and on the risk of expulsion? Those jerks! Those demons probably belonged to those Reda and Larry characters. Now that Nat has me and we took Armor away from Terry, they're ganging up on Nat even more. I'll get those guys!

"I'm going to go after them tomorrow. Nat, I'm not going to let them do what they want." I was truly mad at them. Nat seemed made at them too during dinner. "We aren't letting them get away with bullying you this far."

"It's alright Kyra. If I do anything now… I'm for sure going to be expelled." Nat felt defeated as she looked down to her lap. I honestly thought she got a little stronger in the days I've been with her. I guess six days isn't enough. Of course it isn't. I just thought she did. I walked to the futon and laid in it, facing away from Nat.

"Whether you like it or not Nat, I'm going to find Terry and his group tomorrow. I'm sure Reda and Larry are book owners and teamed up. I'd like it if you helped me, but you don't have to force yourself." I told her as I closed my eyes. I'm not doing this to be kind to her, but I am doing it so I can do something. Nat's been through so much; even my being around is a hindrance to her. It isn't my fault that we can't fight without humans by our side. If I had the choice, I'd rather have it where the humans aren't involved at all. For now, I can see… Nat really needs help.

I started to drift to slumber.

**The Next Day**

As I told Nat, I went to look for Reda and Larry, and their possible demons. I feel Balbo's aura In case she changed her mind, I left my book with Nat, who was still asleep when I left. I eventually found the two demons around Nat's work. The two looked no different than human children, being the same height as me. One was female and the other was male.

The female demon had short green hair and matching eyes. She wore a black, hooded cape over a mini-dress. The male demon looked like a pirate. I wonder what kind of team these two and Armor were. We walked over to the city park nearby, where I faced the two demons.

"So, this is the one who took down Armor? She doesn't seem all that strong." The female demon said. "What do you think, Jarn?"

Jarn, the male demon pirate, analyzed me "We can't underestimate her. She is the King's Favorite Fighter, Flaska."

Flaska must be the name of the female demon. I had my arms crossed "Why are you guys tormenting my book owner? She's done nothing to you two."

"We don't have anything against her, but we have been doing this for our book owners for a few months now. They want her gone and packing." Flaska told me. I got angry.

"Why is that? They've done nothing but harass her. She's been nothing but kind to Terry and his friends." I growled.

"They find her to be annoying. My book owner, Larry, can't stand thinking that he's being paired up with that loser" Jarn said.

"And my book owner, Reda, doesn't want an ugly girl around her." Flaska added to Jarn's statement.

"And Nat's sick and tired of your book owners' needy demands. She has to work because of her living situation. She's been so kind and considerate to them, but she's never been thanked or recognized for her good deeds. I won't allow anyone to bad-mouth her, no matter who they are." I shouted. Flaska and Jarn grinned as I glared at them.

.

..

...

-Natalie's POV-

**Gymnasium. Few minutes away from City Park.**

When I went looking for Kyra, knowing she's looking for trouble, I bumped into Seth and Balbo. I walked with them to the gymnasium, where they decided to do some training before looking for demons. While Seth knew I was already a book owner, Balbo only found out a couple minutes ago since I was running around with Kyra's spell book out in the open.

"It's really dangerous for a book owner and her human partner to be separated, especially since there are two demons in this city. Kyra's probably confronting them now." Balbo said, boxing with Seth. I was sitting on the sidelines with Kyra's and Balbo's spell books on my lap. "Not that I should be worrying."

"Why are you trusting her with the spell book, Balbo?" Seth asked, giving Balbo a one-two punching combination. I don't know a lot about boxing, but I'm guessing that's its name… I don't know… Balbo blocked his hits.

"I know she's a nice person and she's become really important to me. She did save me."

"Actually, it was all Kyra. She saved you and took care of you. I had to do stuff." I told them. I might as well have told them I worked at the convenience store, where Balbo was beaten. "I seem to only cause trouble."

Seth's and Balbo's boxing match ceased as they turned their attention to me. I looked back at them. "Natalie… I haven't known you for very long, but I can see you aren't happy." Balbo joined me on the side. Seth joined us, but he remained standing.

"Something's been bugging you since before last night, hasn't it?" Seth told me. He told me last night that whatever I had going on, it shouldn't bother me. But I couldn't do it. This whole thing with Terry and his gang bothered me and now, Kyra's out fighting demons on her own somewhere. I placed my hand over Kyra's book, as the marking glowed with what little heart energy I put on it. It didn't shine bright, but I can tell it was lit.

"I'm dependant on others and I can't help it. I depended on Terry and his gang for someone to call 'friends,' and I depended on Kyra to fight my battles. She's protecting me, even now. Can I really help Kyra become the King, if I can't even fight my own battles?" I said, making a fist on top of the dark blue book. Kyra's always helping me become a stronger person. She says I saved her twice, but to me Kyra's done so much more these past week she's been with me. She became my friend and has protected me from Terry's and his gang's misdoings. It's me who cant repay her, not the other way around.

Suddenly, Seth took his dark purple book from my lap. "Well, let's go find her."

"Huh?" I looked at them. Balbo and Seth looked confident.

"Kyra might not think it, but she's a really kind demon. We've never met a demon willing to help a dying demon or care so much for a person to do whatever it took to make their book owner feel so concern for the demon. I've decided to help her, whether she likes it or not." Balbo explained. "She really isn't like any demon I've met."

"I'll go where Balbo goes. If he can trust you and your demon, I'll trust you two." Seth said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"And about you helping Kyra become king. We can't answer that for you, but I feel there was a reason Kyra was to become your partner. There is probably something important you need to teach her." Balbo explained to me. "But whatever the case, she needs you to win this battle. If you care about her even a tenth of how much she does for you, you'll help us find Kyra." It took me a minute, but I agreed with them. I don't know how a scaredy-cat doormat like me is going to help the 'King's Favorite Fighter' succeed the throne, but I know that she need my help.

With that, we left the gym to find Kyra. It's been an hour since Kyra left the apartment. She can be anywhere now.

.

..

...

-Kyra's POV-

**Abandon parking garage on the other side of City Park. After School.**

I was able to lead Jarn and Flaska out where bystanders won't get hurt, but Terry's group joined in along the way. Reda and Larry took the front lines and started attacking me with spells. Jarn was a fire-user, and Flaska was an earth-mover. I don't know if they recently learned new spells or whatever, but they were able to use two spells. Armor only had one when he was around. My clothes are a little tattered and I was a little bit injured, but I'm still able to run.

"**_Groundam_**!" Reda called out. The ground on both sides of me began to shake and I ran as fast as I could before they came up to crush me again. I succeeded and continued running. "Grr! Hey, stop running so we can hit you!" Reda yelled out.

"I can't get her if you don't trap her, Reda" Larry said.

"I know that."

I ran as far as I could with Reda, Larry, Flaska, Jarn, and Terry following after me. I was running out of breath, seeing I haven't stopped running since before school ended. That's when I stumbled on debris. I couldn't get up since I was too exhausted. I looked towards them and crawled backwards. I can't give up, not until I know Nat's going to be okay without me. Who cares about being king? I just want Nat to be safe.

"So much for the King's Favorite Fighter. You're just an imposter, living up to such a name." Jarn said, opening his mouth wide. _I didn't ask for the name in the first place, you bastard!_

Flaska held her hand out "Say goodbye, Kyra the imposter."

I desperately looked for a way out. I was backed up into the wall behind me.

"Kyra!" I heard Nat call my name "Kyra, hold your hands out!" Am I imagining things? I held my hands out.

"Clay-" Reda was soon interrupted.

"**_Shidor_**!" Nat called out, pushing them backwards with a single beam of dark energy. I saw before me that I was held up by Nat (with one hand) while being protected by Seth and Balbo. "I'm not letting you guys anywhere near my friend!" Nat yelled out to Terry and the others. Something happened. Nat was ready to fight. And it's not like before with Terry. It's like she has a purpose to fight.


	7. Friendship and Trust

_A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. After getting back from Hawaii, I got really busy! I was mainly fixing my car and getting ready for school. I couldn't update as often as I could :( and I can't promise for later chapters. Since school started today (8/26/2013), I'm going to rarely have time to update this story. I hope you continue reading my story :)_

_-MermaidFairyWolf_

_If you wish to submit characters, I am still open to new ones. Just fill out the application at the beginning of this story (Prologue) and submit it by PMing me or through the reviews. Also, if you are still interested in pairing your characters up with someone, please tell me as well. Everyone is still pretty much open. If you wish for a character list for coupling purposes, please tell me._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friendship and Trust.**

-Natalie's POV-

"I'm not letting you guys anywhere near my friend!" I yelled out to Terry and the others. I saw Kyra on her last legs and she could barely stand up. I felt her body shaking from running a dodging Reda's and Larry's attacks. I'm her partner. Kyra shouldn't be fighting my battles or even one of her battles alone. But, that's the Kyra I came to be partnered up with. She can be so stubborn.

"So you actually came," Reda called out. "I thought I could finish your demon before then."

"Reda…" To tell the truth, I was still hesitating. I was able to fight Terry because Kyra was instructing me. I'm not as scared as that time, but I still don't want to battle these guys. I felt Kyra trying to move and I looked at her. "Kyra?"

"I'm not down for the count. I can still fight them." She said, trying hard to get up on her feet.

Balbo stuck his hand out in front of Kyra, tossing aside his gloves. He started removing his shoes "Kyra, take a break and join us when you can actually stand." Balbo started to walk forward with Seth, towards Reda, Larry, and their demons. "I won't let them hurt you anymore!"

"Pretty confident you can hold us until the imposter can regain her strength huh?" the pirate demon told Balbo. Balbo stood his ground as I stayed with Kyra, behind the boys before me. Balbo rose his fists.

"I can take you two weaklings." Balbo said as his fists glowed dark purple just has his spell book did a second later. "Let's show them what we're made of, Seth. We'll teach them for messing with my friend!"

"**_Ramal_**!" Seth called out. I wonder what kind of spells Seth and Balbo have.

The minute I wondered about that, I saw Balbo leap to the two demons and punched the pirate demon really hard. Looking at the demon's body, I think smoke is coming from where he landed it. _Am I imagining it_?

The female demon jumped towards Balbo "Alright, we'll take you on!" Balbo dodged her attack and punched her with the same arm he used to punch the pirate demon. The same thing happened with the smoke. What kind of spell did Balbo use?

Balbo came back with his punching arm down. His other arm was up still. "I shouldn't have punched both of them. Now I have to deal with my weak arm for a bit." Balbo said to himself.

"That's what you get for going against two demons at once." Seth retorted. Balbo glared at Seth.

"What did you say?!"

"What kind of spell did you two use?" I interrupted before they got distracted from protect Kyra for a while. She was behaving with resting, at least. She was still conscious to watch the match and to pay attention to Balbo with much interest. Maybe to battle him or something. To her, all demons were enemies. She told me that before.

"Oh, I have strong spells that enhance my body significantly. Although, it does tire me out physically. But for Kyra, my first friend in this battle, it's worth it" Balbo mentioned. I smiled as Kyra watched him curiously. Seth playfully hit Balbo's head with the spell book.

"Stop impressing yourself in front of Kyra and start paying attention to the battle." Seth told Balbo. It was actually funny. Even in the middle of a battle, they treat anything as game. They must have gone through a lot. As opposed to Kyra and I. We became partners no less than a month ago. I still can't fight. While I thought this, Balbo was doing all he could to battle a five-v-two match. Terry was helping out, even with armor gone. Balbo seemed to be having trouble, even with Seth helping Balbo on the sidelines. _Do they only know one spell_?

"**_Groundam_**!" Reda called as the ground below Seth and Balbo started to pop from the ground.

"Nat, the second spell! Now!" Kyra lifted herself up and aimed her arms towards Seth and Balbo. The dark blue spell book glowed in my hand as I stood up as well, behind Kyra.

"**_Ganzu Shidor_**!" I called out with all my heart. Kyra's beams of dark energy aimed for the lifting ground before it can crush the boys. Seth had his book covered. Kyra limped forward after her spell was over.

"Next time, I won't miss any of your spell books." She was talking to the three demons before her. Even though she doesn't know it herself, Kyra can be a kind demon. I'm sure she meant to save Balbo. Seth and Balbo returned to our side. "What are you doing kid? I don't need your help."

"Says the girl with twitchy legs. You can't fight on your own, Kyra." Balbo responded. Both his arms came up as fists. "And I'm not a kid!"

"You're in this battle for children, aren't ya?" Kyra said, as she ran up to the demons. Balbo soon followed after her.

My spell book glowed as I called for a spell "**_Shidor_**!"

"**_Rudon_**!" Seth called out a second spell. _So, they know two spells too_. Balbo's speed was increased ten-fold. He ran right passed Kyra and to the pirate demon again. "**_Ramal_**!" Balbo punched the male demon into the air as Kyra's beam of dark energy followed up. Kyra looked towards the female demon with her hands up.

"So, are you ready to prove you're truly the 'King's Favorite Fighter,' imposter?" The female demon said. While Larry ran to the pirate demon, Terry, Reda, and the female demon surrounded her.

"Do you think this bothers me?" I heard Kyra. Before I knew it, Balbo got behind the female demon and punched her, making her fly towards the pirate demon. Kyra tackled Reda and kicked Terry away. "Those were for my partner. You guys bullied her long enough!" Kyra spoke to Reda, Larry, and Terry. I saw her aim for Reda and Larry.

"Natalie didn't mind doing all those stuff for us in the first place. It's not bullying if she can't refuse it." Reda told Kyra. She was right. I really didn't mind any of it.

"It's no one's fault she can't say no. It's her own fault" Terry backed Reda up. I saw Kyra listening to them. Soon Larry joined in and I stopped paying attention to what was being said about me, and what was happening around me. But this conversation went on for what seemed like days. They were right. That was me. That was the kind of girl I was. I'm a doormat. I shouldn't even be involved in this battle to decide the demon king. I just couldn't say no to anyone.

"Shut up!" I eventually heard Kyra call out. Balbo and Seth looked at Kyra, with everyone else. I looked at her as she began to yell. "I said this before, and I'll say it again. Nat is my partner. I won't tolerate people making fun of her or using her for selfish reasons. I'll do anything to protect her." She, then, looked at me "And I know she'll do the same for me. She keeps saving me, even if she doesn't know it herself." She looked as if she glared at me. She looked mad, but that could be from her anger towards Reda and the others. I smiled back at her, regaining the glow in my book. We've known each other for almost a couple weeks, but she knows me more than anyone else I know.

_I'm not going to be a burden for Kyra anymore._

.

..

...

-Kyra's POV-

Nat seems ready to fight again. I want to finish this mess soon. Seeing these guys are such an eyesore. Balbo joined backs with me with his super-speed spell. His arm was back up, ready to fight. We gotta get them in one shot, so Ganzu Shidor is our best bet. I hope Nat understands that. I looked at Balbo without turning around.

"Balbo, stay out of this." I told him "This is a battle between me and them."

"Stop being like that. We're allies now." Balbo said. I growled as he continued "Besides, I have a score to settle with them too." He must be talking about when I found him beaten up. They were the ones who nearly killed him.

Flaska and Jarn began to move, as well as Larry and Reda. Terry acted as a support. "Enough jibber-jabber! Let's finish this tiresome battle." Jarn called out as he and Flaska made their way towards Balbo and I. We jumped back toward Seth and Nat, who both were confident in what they were doing.

"**_Groundam_**!" Reda called out.

"**_Rudon_**!" Seth called out right after. Just before the ground came up, Balbo took me and we dodged it by running forward. When we were away far enough, Balbo put me down.

"**_Emeru_**!" Larry called his spell. Fire came out of Jarn's mouth as Balbo and I jumped in different sides to dodge it. Larry probably couldn't wait to finish this match as much as the rest of us did. Surely enough I was caught by Terry, who trapped me by my arms.

"We finally got you." Terry said. I was trying to escape.

"Let me go!" I yelled. Suddenly, Flaska appeared in front of me. She took my neck and tossed me into the air, in Jarn's line of sight. He had a grin, as I stared. I knew I couldn't move in mid-air.

"**_Gigano Emeruga_**!" Larry called out. Jarn's flame was bigger in size and faster in speed.

"**_Shidor_**!" Nat called. The fire and dark energy clashed and exploded on contact. I was caught by a speedy Balbo. We faced Flaska and Jarn with Larry and Reda behind them. Nat and Seth came behind me and Balbo.

"I'm through playing around!" Jarn called out. "Flaska!"

"On it!" Flaska said, as she put her palms on the ground. "Reda!"

"**_Claydor_**!" Reda called out as the ground around Balbo and me liquefied into mud.

"**_Rudon_**!" Seth called out again. Next thing I knew Balbo took me and ran forward.

"Nat, second spell!" I called out. "Balbo, toss me high in the air, now!" Balbo nodded as he tossed me high in the air and ran back to avoid the hit. I held my hands out.

"**_Ganzu Shidor_**!" Nat called out as the spell activated. The beams of dark energy launched at Terry's group, hitting all of them at once. I saw two flames set ablaze. I made a landing and glared at them.

"It's over for the both of you. You're done in this battle." I told them, crossing my arms. Jarn and Flaska began to disappear as they looked at me. When they disappeared, Terry and the group looked at us. They looked scared.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Nat. You are going down!" Larry screamed as the tree of them made their escape. I was mad and ran after them, but Nat stopped me. She smiled at me.

"Nat?" I looked at her.

"It's okay. Just let them do what they want." Nat told me. "They can't do anything to hurt me now."

"But you could get expelled… Nat, we could lose the house. You could lose your job at the convenience store…" I was worried about her.

"But those don't matter. All that matters is if you'll stay with me. I'm such a useless partner to you, but you kept protecting me. You never stopped believing I was strong, even if I did. You are the best friend I've always asked for. You're practically family, Kyra." Nat told me. I think saying we're family was a bit overboard, but I do get what she's saying. She does get very lonely, and Terry and his crew will only make her life a living hell. She's screwed without me.

I grinned at her "Just don't be a bother to me." I want to toughen her up little. She's got a long way before truly being able to fight in a battle as dangerous as the battle to become demon king.

* * *

_(c) Seth and Balbo belongs to Barrett M107_

_Edit (8/27/2013): I'm seriously sorry for posting the same chapter twice... That was sure embarrassing. I guess I was more tired than I thought when I posted this :/ It was 10PM after a long day at school. I hope that's a good enough excuse.._


End file.
